Love is Invincible REWRITTEN Chappy 1
by smileyface209
Summary: Same as Love is Invincible!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! As you know this is my Old story LOVE IS INVINCIBLE it's just REWRITTEN! **

**I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight although I wish I did! Now on with the show!**

Why am i so stupid? All i wanted to do was come and visit Italy without getting into any trouble, but guess what? THAT'S THE FIRST THING I DO! My parents thought that this trip would help me and make me forget about my crazy ideas. Did i ever mention that i was an especially talented human being? That's right! All my life i have had the power of controlling the elements and I was physical and mental shield. I could also heal both myself and everyone around me and transport myself to anywhere I pleased! It is so awesome! I just think about the element appearing and it appears! I can also form the elements into shapes! Well back to what's happening, i am currently following this extremely beautiful woman through this castle. I was outside when this woman just comes up to me and offers me to join the tour.

I was all like sure why not! So that is why i am in this huge room staring at people who have red eyes! There were three guys on what appeared to be thrones. I looked around when i noticed one guy particularly standed out. DAMN HE WAS HOT! He had chocolate colored hair that fell into his eyes and big luscious lips that just asked to be kissed. I couldn't help but stare and suddenly his eyes met mine. He actually smirked and I blushed and looked away! That's when things went crazy. In a second all of the people with red eyes attacked and started killing everyone else. That's when i noticed that the same guy that i had been checking out earlier was charging towards me. Then out of nowhere, another guy with gold eyes got in front of me and protected me. Immediately The man in the middle throne immediately appeared in front of us.

"Eleazar what is the meaning of this," asked one of the red eyes with white hair.

"I'm sorry Aro, but i couldn't allow you to kill someone as powerful as her," said Eleazar

"Eleazar what gift does she have," asked Aro.

"I cannot really tell since she is blocking me! She appears to be some sort of shield!" Everyone gasped even the hot guy who had tried to kill me earlier.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU CREEP? I AM GOING TO GET IN TROUBLE FOR BEING LATE AND ITS GOING TO BE ALL YOUR FAULT YOU WEIRDO!," I SCREAMED.

"Hush! Child what is your name?" Aro asked.

"Nunya"

"Nunya?" Aro questioned.

"None of ya Business!" I shouted!

"Well it's been fun messing with ya but I got places to be, people to see so see ya you disgusting cannibals"!

"Oh and just for the record, cannibalism is Illegal!" I shouted as they stood there dumbfounded as I transported back to my room!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay well hers chapter 2! Sorry about any spelling mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!**

Hahaha i thought to myself as i made my way back to the hotel. When i arrived, i expected to be greeted by my best friend who was accompanying me, but sadly no i was greeted by the hot guy who had tried to kill me earlier. Damn he was hot! Gah curse my raging hormones!

"What the hell do you want and get out now!" i growled. I got even more irritated when he simply smirked even though he looked so sexy doing it.

"Aro sent me to get you and that's why i am here" suddenly i felt his cold hands on my face, He put a cloth on my face and then i blacked out.

"Where am i?" i asked.

"Well you're in Volterra dear," replied Aro.

"Hey I have made a decision i would like to join you" i didn't know why i said that, it just came out.

"What made you change your mind dear?" asked Aro.

"Well, first of all, i know that you people will never leave me alone. Second, I and my family don't get along and i would have probably run away eventually. I will join you, but on one condition.

"What's your condition," asked Aro?

"I would like one more year and be able to go back home. If you don't trust me, you can send one of your guards with me as long as they don't bother Me." i said.

"It's a deal. I would like to talk to you more in the morning, so you are to spend the night here," Aro stated.

"Alec takes her to your room, she is to spend the night in your room and you are to guard her"

"Okay master"

OMG i am going to spend the night with Alec the hot guy! I got nervous as he approached me and grabbed my arm. He held on to me pretty tightly and pulled me along with him.

"Hello? Can you please slow down?" He just ignored me! How dare him. We finally made it his room and i was shocked! It was so big and beautiful in the middle was a king sized bed. I immediately walked and played down on it.

"Hey you know what? You're rude!" i stated.

"Look human you will shut up and go to sleep you don't know how much you're testing my patience! I don't know what Aro sees in you! You're just a pathetic human!" said Alec.

"Oh If i am a pathetic human than your just an old sour prune who no one likes because you're the biggest jerk i have ever met." It all happened so fast then.

One moment i am sitting on the bed and the next Alec has me pinned on the bed. Both of his hands were grabbing my wrists. Let's just say that i want in the most comfortable position. He was on top of me between my legs. My heart started beating really fast and what he did next really surprised me. He got close to my neck and then started smelling it. I could tell my blood rush on to my cheeks. He just smirked. He then ran his lips across my skin! I don't know why, but I arched my back pushing my neck against his skin. I could feel his tongue slowly drawing sensuous circles against the skin of my neck and I let out a low moan. I was not sure what possessed me, but all I knew was that my body was craving him.

"You know you need to learn some respect" he whispered in my ear.

Before I could respond the door swung opened and two vampires stood in the doorway with shocked expressions. Alec quickly got off of me and left the room.

"Hey we just came to introduce ourselves" said one of the vampires.

"I'm Felix and this is Demetri" he said.

"It's nice to meet you and see that not all vampires have a stick up their ass like Alec" i said. Hearing these they both started laughing and i swore i heard a growl.

"Goodbye" i told everyone as i made my way out of the castle. This week has been so weird. Well for one thing Alec would either hate or make rude comments about me or he would try to flirt and make me blush much to my embarrassment. Felix and Demetri were like my older brothers. Jane hated me and Heidi loved to dress me up. I was like a life size Barbie doll. Aro treated me like a daughter. I was so happy when the plane finally landed. I was greeted by my family. First it was my mom and dad. Next it was my older 23 yr. old brother Dylan and His wife Anna and my little niece Anabell. After them it was my younger brother Phillip who was 12 and my two cousins who thought that they were all that. One was name Casie who was the same age as me just like her twin Vanessa. I hated them both.

I still didn't know how i was part of their family i was 5 '6' and had dark brown hair and caramel colored eyes while they all had black hair and black eyes. When i ran up to them i immediately hugged everyone except my cousin.

"How was your trip," my mom asked. _Well mom it was great! I am going to become a vampire in a year and it's all thanks to the trip._

"It was fun" i replied

"O by the way you're going to go back to school tomorrow and i don't want any complaints young lady"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO IT'S SO NOT FAIR I BARELY GOT BACK AND I HAVE TO GO BACK TO THAT HELLHOLE I CALL SCHOOL!"

"Language young lady" my mom scolded.

The whole week passed by fast. I can't believe it but I found myself missing everyone including Alec. When i returned to school i was ambushed by my friends who wanted to hear about hot Italian guys. My family like always avoided me and i was tortured by my cousins. Things never change as i got to school my two friends were gossiping about 3 new male students, who were going to get here,

"Hey Chicas" i told my two best friends Sammy and Jojo.

"Que pasa" they both responded.

"OMG i heard that the new students are supposed to be major eye candy" said Sammy.

"You girls are so frustrating! Always controlled by your hormones" i said.

"Don't tell me you aren't" they asked.

I was about to answer them just as a sleek black Mercedes. Stupid rich kids i thought! I was curious to see how they looked like but i was surprised to see who it was.

IT WAS FREAGINN ALEC, FELIX AND DEMITRI!

"OH HELL NO" i thought. My two best friends were practically drooling.

"Girls the big one is my future husband" thought Sammy referring to Felix.

"Ughh I am going to go" i told them. I was trying to escape without being seen but it was too late. Felix was practically grinning like the Cheshire cat they headed towards me.

"OMG they're heading over here Act Natural" said Jojo.

I was planning on making a run for it but it was too late. They practically came up to me. Everyone was looking at us. What surprised me was when Felix practically hugged me. Demetri swung me around and Alec surprised me the most he actually kissed me. It was on the cheek though. My friends were shocked. I was so annoyed.

"Jojo and Sammy can you please give me a moment"

"Sure: they both said in a dazed voice.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Aro sent us to guard you"

"I am going to murder him" i growled.

"Aren't you happy? You get to spend your whole human year with me" said Alec while smirking.

"NOOOOOO" i replied. "I am going to be killed because everyone is going to use me to get to you"

"All of you need to go back"

"No can do"

"Look fine but don't embarrass me"

"We would never" said Demetri then he threw me over his shoulder and walked into the school"

"Put me down you idiot!" i told demetri.

"No can do, it has become my official goal to embarrass you this year!"

I was so glad when school started and i didn't have to put up with them.

The day passed by in a blur and finally it was lunchtime. Sadly Felix demitri and Alec sat with us at our lunch table. It was annoying because I had to keep shooing away all of their female admirers.

"So what's going on between you two" asked Sammy. I guess she thought that there was something going on between on us because Alec currently had his arm around me. I tried to wiggle out of it but i couldn't. I was about to say that there was nothing going on, but Alec responded.

"Oh well we are a married couple and she is currently pregnant with my child," responded Alec as he rubbed my nonexistent pregnant belly. Both of my friends looked shock.

"SHUT THE HELL UP OR I AM GOING TO BE THE FIRST HUMAN TO MURDER A VAMPIRE" i hissed only loud enough for him to hear.

"So time to tell you embarassing stories about these two lovebirds" said Felix in a cheerful voice.

"Oohhh Ohhh we want to know" replied a very hyper Sammy and Jojo.

"Well you see there was this one time when me and Demetri practically walked in on Alec sucking Moncerath's neck. You should have seen the position they were in. He was practically on top of her." Said a proud Felix. Both my friends looked shocked!

"Felix if I was you I would run" I said in a scary calm voice.


End file.
